Beer tap handles have been used by a wide variety of people for centuries to dispense beer. The beer handles have evolved into many different shapes and forms throughout the years. Different types of beer tap handles often display different designs and decals for promotional purposes. Currently, there are no beer tap handles that utilize a remote operation for illuminative purpose.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to introduce a plurality of illuminated tap handle that comprises at least one charging unit, and a remote control device, where users have complete control over the desired lighting effects of the plurality of illuminated tap handles. It is further objective of the present invention to provide a wireless internet network and text messaging technology so that the customers of an establishment can join in to the wireless internet network to use the internet, and the owners are able to promote their business through the text messaging and communication technology. Animation technology, such as scrolling messages on the face of the tap handle, can also be added to the present invention to promote the establishment.